Ice Skating
by ronsbabiesmomma
Summary: Hermione gets Harry to ice skate.


A/N: It is my goal to write a fanfic that is hr/h that has Ginny and Ron completely okay with it and the reason the canon couples didn't work out have nothing to do with being jerky slutty or gold-diggery. B/C almost every fanfic I read is like that. I don't own anything of course. Have fun.

Ron had Lavender, how ever sickening it was, Bill had Fleur, the twins had their girlfriends, even Ginny had Dean Thomas, and Harry had no one. It was Christmas time at the Burrow and Harry was stuck being the only single person around. Well except for Hermione. It seemed like everyday he would turn a corner and catch someone making out under the mistletoe. He even caught Mr. and Mrs. Weasley once which was… scarring to say the least.

On this particular day it was bright and sunny but bitterly cold. Snow blanketed the ground, and Harry had no intentions of staying inside. If he had to listen to Fleur's doting over Bill any longer he might just have to vomit. He gathered his mittens and sweaters and walked outside. He looked out over the grounds and saw a small figure with long frizzy hair on the pond. It had frozen over at some time and she was skating on it. He smiled and walked toward her slowly. "Hermione!"

She stumbled on the ice in surprise and fell down, "Harry you nearly scared me to death!"

Harry chuckled and walked out onto the ice, "Hermione you of all people know someone can not be scared to death." He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Indeed they can Harry. Remember the Basilisk?" She grinned.

"Touché," Harry laughed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Well I was skating. Care to join me?" She held out her hand for him to take it.

"I don't have skates." He shook his head.

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes, "Neither do I."

Harry looked down to see Hermione's feet completely bare, "You'll catch cold Hermione. Your feet will freeze off."

"It's obviously a spell silly." Hermione wiggled her toes and laughed, "Joining me or not?"

"I've never gone skating." Harry shrugged. Hermione grinned evilly and suddenly Harry was loosing balance on the ice. He looked down to see his bare feet. "I guess you're not taking no for an answer." He laughed.

She grabbed his arm and they began to slide on the ice together, Harry was surprised to learn he was actually kind of good at this, he twirled Hermione around and she stopped a few feet away with a mischievous glimmer in her eye. "Catch me." She giggled before running at him full speed.

Harry had no time to prepare. He barely had time to panic. Hermione jumped up onto him and he wrapped his arms around her as they both fell laughing. "Nice warning." Harry's face was covered in Hermione's hair and his back was getting soaked, but he made no move to get up.

"What? I said 'catch me' it's not my fault the Chosen One doesn't have fast reflexes. You'd think he would need those—"

"Don't call me that." Harry scowled. He shifted underneath her suddenly aware of their position.

She sighed and leaned down, pressing a ghost of a kiss on his lips, "You're adorable when you get all humble."

Harry put a finger to his lips, touching where her lips had just been, "You just…"

"Yes. I did." She smiled.

Fred passed George a Galleon, "Okay… fine. You were right."

"Never doubt me brother. I could tell they had a thing for each other since the beginning of this year." George chuckled. They were sitting out on the porch watching the new couple out on the ice snogging quite enthusiastically.

"Shall we call them inside before they catch cold?" Ron grinned.

"Why ruin it?" Fred laughed. He stood up and walked back into the house, "MUM! You owe George a Galleon!"

A/N: I don't get why people have to make Ron a jerk or Ginny a sex crazed gold digger to make Hermione and Harry work. Especially b/c the whole Ginny/Harry ship came out of nowhere. I mean let's face it. Ginny didn't hang out with the trio at all for like five books. She was only mentioned in passing. And then BAM Harry is like completely in love with her… So it stands to reason that you can write a decent Hermione/Harry without Ginny even being involved. As for Ron… well he's a little harder, b/c it's obvious from book 4 he has a thing for her. But he still doesn't need to be an ass… but anyway. This A/N is getting rather long so I will leave it at that.


End file.
